


Fix it!

by F4nt0m3



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14523849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4nt0m3/pseuds/F4nt0m3
Summary: Mass Effect Andromeda a certes quelques défauts mais je trouve qu’il ne mérite pas toutes ses critiques. Certes les animations des personnages sont moches. C’est un fait. Certaines parties laissent un goût d’inachevé, c’est un autre fait. Malgré tout, je l'ai trouvé plutôt plaisant à jouer.Mon but est donc de donner ma vision des choses. Certaines romances impossibles mériteraient selon moi d’exister ou bien d'être améliorées. Certains personnage me laisse un mauvais goût dans la bouche. J'ai donc décidé de réécrire certaines choses, selon mes préférences ou bien selon ce que j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire dans le jeu.Attention, spoilers. Tout est basé sur le jeu, reprenant certains dialogues. D'ailleurs, je pense que seuls ceux qui y ont joué comprendront.A noter que j'ai volontairement romancé certains passage, pour les rendre plus vivants.





	Fix it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora n'est pas là pour faire l'amour, mais pour faire la guerre. Du moins était-ce vrai chez les guerrières d'élite...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai donc commencé par Sara et Cora. L’emblématique ancien commandos des guerrières d'élite serait exclusivement hétérosexuelle. Quel dommage… je joue exclusivement avec Sara et j’ai été très déçue car Cora est pour moi le plus abouti des coéquipiers et le plus intéressant.  
> Pour cette romance, elle démarre comme dans le jeu (c'est donc pour ça que je n'ai pas réécris le dialogue). Cora indique d’emblée ne pas être de ce bord. Mais contrairement au jeu de Bioware, mes options de romance restent disponibles.  
> La romance reprend donc sur le Tempête quand vous l’interrogez sur son passé au sein des guerrières d'élite. Elle a déjà indiqué à Sara ne pas être de ce bord.

“Est-ce que vous êtes venue seule dans Heleus ? Je veux dire, avec quelqu'un pour vous accompagner et vous soutenir ?” Demande Sara avec un léger sourire.  
“J’ai bien profité de mes permissions, mais rien de sérieux.” Répond-elle sans complexe. “Les chasseresses asaris, elles se débrouillent. Mais moi, j'étais là pour faire la guerre, pas l’amour.” Ajoute-elle fermement.  
“Et maintenant ?” Demandait Sara amusée.  
Cora étouffa un rire. “Vous alors, vous ne lâchez pas l’affaire.”  
“Jamais. Aussi têtue que le père.” Répond Sara avec un grand sourire.  
Cora plisse son regard en tournant légèrement la tête. “Oui, j’ai connu quelques asaris comme ça. Je me souviens d’une qui a vu le carrelage de la douche de très près, également.”  
Sara rit doucement. “A plus tard, Cora.” Puis s'en va.

Plus tard, Sara retourne au laboratoire technique où Cora lui explique que de plus en plus de gens sortent des modules de stase. Le commando s’approche des plantes dans les serres suspendues, indiquant ne pas savoir si elle les arrose assez ou pas. Cora évoque son enfance sur le transporteur, son attirance pour les jardins et son envie de planter des roses en arrivant. Un souvenir attendrissant pour Sara.  
“C’est très romantique…” sourit la Pionnière. “Sous cet uniforme se cache donc un cœur aussi tendre que des pétales de roses ?”  
Cora s'avançe vers elle. “Et pas qu’un peu ma chère.” Répondait-elle. “Et notre enfant terrible de Pionnière, elle a un côté sensible ?”  
Sara prend un sourire en coin, regardant le commando de la tête aux pieds. “Ça dépend avec qui.”  
Cora recule, une légère rougeur sur ses joues. “C’est bon à savoir… en tout cas pour d’autres.”  
“Vous êtes concernée ?” Demande Sara amusée.  
“Non. Asari, carrelage, vous vous souvenez ?” Répond-elle en plaisantant.  
Puis la chasseresse perd son sourire. Évoquant son départ des asaris, sa rencontre avec Alec Ryder, Sara et Cora partagent quelques souvenirs et impressions.  
“Finalement, c’est pas si difficile que ça de vous… seconder. Vous vous en sortez bien, malgré votre manque de formation.” Dit-elle un peu gênée.  
“Vous me flattez, Cora.” Sourit Sara. “Ou peut-être plus.”  
Le lieutenant ria doucement. “Sortez avant que je ne change d’avis.”  
“À plus tard, Cora.” Répondait-elle souriante en sortant.

Après le sauvetage de la Moshae, Cora et Ryder évoquent leur ressenti. Les Kerts ont montré leur but, assimiler les espèces intelligentes. Cora hésite, peut-être qu’Alec Ryder aurait su quoi faire…  
“Ne vous inquiétez pas, Cora. Ensemble, on peut compter l’un sur l'autre. Il faut juste se serrer les coudes…” puis en rougissant. “Ou autre chose.”  
Elle sourit. “Vous ne vous démontez pas, vous. Toujours à rebondir, avec le sourire. Comme si vous pensiez que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin.”  
“Je ne le pense pas, j’en suis sûre.” Répond-elle avec un immense sourire. “Et puis vous comptez beaucoup pour moi.” Avoue-t-elle ensuite.  
“Vous êtes adorable, comment vous résister…” souria Cora. “Dommage que vous ne soyez pas votre frère, ceci dit.”  
“Aoutch !” Grimaçe faussement Sara. “Touchée.” Puis en rougissant à nouveau. “Enfin presque.”  
Cora sourit avant de soupirer. “Mais ça ne suffit pas. Nyssira, votre père, ils avaient toujours un plan que je pouvais suivre. Sans plan, ça fini toujours mal. Regardez, les plans de l’Initiative sont tombés à l'eau et des gens meurent à cause de ça.”  
Sara soupire brièvement. “Nous avançons pas à l’aveugle. Ça prendra des années pour tout remettre en ordre.”  
“Notre plus gros problème, c’est les kerts. Sarissa saura quoi faire, on n’a plus qu'à les retrouver elle et les autres asaris. Ça nous fera du bien de savoir à nouveau quoi faire.”

Après le sauvetage du Leusinia, la dénonciation de la trahison de Sarissa auprès du Capitaine, son remplacement par Védéria Damali, Cora va mal et s’isole dans le laboratoire technique. À la fois déçue par son idole et honteuse de l’avoir ainsi dénoncé, Cora en vient à avouer ce qu'elle pense du choix d’Alec Ryder.  
“Je peux vous dire quelque chose ?”  
“C’que vous voulez.” Répondait Sara.  
“Le vieux a bien fait de vous choisir comme Pionnière à ma place. Je ne trace pas ma propre route. Je cherche toujours un mentor pour me guider. Si j’avais été Pionnière, j’aurais fait des erreurs pires que celles de Sarissa.”  
“Mais j’ai besoin de vous, Cora. Vous savez que j’y arriverai pas sans vous.” Répond Sara.  
“Sara…” soupire Cora.  
“Ou plutôt, je ne veux pas faire ça sans vous.” Ajoute-elle en souriant légèrement.  
“Écoutez, je sais qu’on flirt un peu, l’un avec l’autre…” puis songeuse. “En fait, vous surtout.” Elle reprend son air sérieux. “Ok, c’est agréable. Mais pour être franche, ça me fait le plus grand bien que vous soyez là.” Avoue-t-elle.  
Sara la regarda avec un doux sourire. “Venez là…”  
Cora se leva et l’enlaça, prenant un léger sourire.  
“Merci.” Dit-elle. “Ça ira, mais je dois juste réfléchir à tout ça.” Puis souriante. “Enfin… Si j’arrive à penser à autre chose qu'à vous.”  
Sara lui fait un grand sourire avant de s’en aller sans un mot. Cora étouffe un rire. “Pour une fois, elle n’a rien à répondre.”

Au bureau des Pionniers, Cora décide d’aider la nouvelle Pionnière asari à réaliser sa formation et à devenir la Pionnière dont les asaris ont besoin. Sara vient à sa rencontre, toujours souriante face au commando.  
“Vous êtes une vraie héroïne pour les soldats de l’Apex, vous savez ?” Lui dit-elle en souriant.  
“Vraiment ?” Répondait Sara avec un grand sourire, flattée.  
“Je tâcherai de ne pas trop les faire déchanter.” Ajoute la grande blonde.  
Sara la regarde hébétée un instant, ouvrant et fermant la bouche plusieurs fois, comme hésitant à répondre. Finalement elle s’en va sans un mot, faisant rire Cora.

Après la visite animée du vaisseau de l'Archonte, Cora demande à voir Sara.  
“L’Archonte nous considère à peine comme des êtres doués de raison. Il manipule les gens comme des marionnettes.” Puis fermement. “Ne faites plus la morte. D'accord ? Je ne pourrai pas...”  
“J’voulais juste un p’tit massage.” Coupe Sara. “C’est trop demandé ?”  
“Sara.” Soupire-t-elle en fermant les yeux puis en les ouvrant. “Vous êtes adorable, mais il y a un truc qui tourne pas rond chez vous.”  
Sara souria. “J’aime vous faire rire, c’est tout.”  
“J’en ai besoin.” Répond Cora en roulant des yeux. “Mais la perte des krogans nous aurait fait beaucoup de tort sur le long terme. Je suis juste triste pour les galariens et pour Raeka.”

Cora dévoile enfin son projet secret sur Eos. Un jardin qu’elle laissera évoluer des années durant, aidé d’une machine de terraformation qui transforme le sable en terre. En avançant, Cora bute sur une pierre au sol, manquant de tomber. Sara la rattrape de justesse. Toutes les deux échangent un regard.  
“Euh…” commença Cora. “Il va falloir me lâcher pour que…”  
“Pardon… je voulais juste…” répondait-elle en la relâchant. Puis en soupirant. “C’est pas drôle.”  
Cora explique son plan, la façon de faire des asaris puis ce qu’elle veut.  
“Ma formation de Pionnière est ma base. Elle m’a offert tout une galaxie de routes à emprunter. Je n’ai pas besoin de modèle à suivre. Juste d'un point de départ.” Cora se baisse et ramasse une motte de terre et de graines. “Les premières graines d’un jardin.” Puis se tourne vers Sara. “Ou… Quelqu’un que je veux dans ma vie.”  
“Dans ma vie ?” Demande Sara en rougissant. Puis en souriant. “J’pourrai entendre ça toute la journée…”  
“Ah… !” Souria Cora. “Je dirai à SAM de l’enregistrer.”  
“C’est de votre bouche, que je veux l’entendre.” Répondait-elle.  
Cora regagna une couleur rosée sur ses joues. “Promis. Mais d’abord…” Cora transmet une partie des graines à Sara puis s’avance vers le jardin. “Prête ?”  
Sara prit un air hébété. “Je sais pas. Faut faire quoi ? Parce que j’ai pas pris ma tenue de jardinage, vous savez.”  
Cora ria franchement à sa plaisanterie. “Ne changez pas, Ryder.”  
“C'était pas mon intention.” Souriait-elle.

Après la première visite de Khi Tasira, Sara croise Cora dans la baie.  
“Oh oh… on signale un grave dysfonctionnement de l'éclairage dans vos quartiers.” Lui dit-elle.  
“Dans mes quartiers ?” Demande Sara perplexe.  
“Ouais…” répond Cora en souriant. “Il faut absolument que vous alliez… voir ce qu’il se passe.”  
“Pour un problème d'éclairage ?” Demande Sara dubitative face au commando qui lève un sourcil, avant de comprendre. “Ah ! Oui ! Un problème… grave… d'éclairage... dans mes quartiers. Ok.” puis en souriant. “Je ferais bien d'éclaircir rapidement cette histoire…” Avant de s’en aller dans sa chambre.

Sara entre dans sa chambre et y trouve Cora déjà présente.  
“Quoi ? Mais comment vous avez fait ?” Demande-t-elle perdue.  
“Peu importe.” Répond Cora en souriant.  
“J’suis curieuse quand même…” se dit-elle.  
Cora s’approche de Sara, mains levées. “Le plus important est que je cherchais une bonne excuse pour vous voir.” dit-elle.  
“Et maintenant qu’on y est ?” Demande Sara souriante face au commando. “Vous voulez voir quoi exactement ?”  
Cora soupire, étouffe un rire et s'avance vers Sara qui recule. “Un jour, vos traits d’esprit vous vaudront des ennuis.”  
“Nan…” modère Sara en souriant. “J'ai la femme parfaite pour me couvrir.” Répond Sara en reculant face à Cora qui avance.  
Cora pose sa main sur son torse, au dessus du sein gauche, pour la pousser. “Sauf quand vous la déconcentrez.”  
Sara s'arrête. “J’aime la déconcen…” commence-t-elle.  
Cora pose sa main sur sa bouche. “Chht…” puis s'avance pour l’embrasser.  
Sara a ses mains sur ses hanches et Cora une main sur sa poitrine. Elles s’embrassent un instant avant de se sourire.  
“Je veux…” commence Cora mais s’interrompt.  
Sara pose ses mains sur ses joues. “J’vais vous montrer à quel point vous êtes parfaite.” Puis en souriant. “Presque. Après moi.” Faisant rire Cora. Sara reprend en rapprochant son visage. “Tant pis si ça doit me prendre toute la nuit.”  
Sara embrasse le cou de Cora dont la respiration s’emballe.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Sara est assise sur le canapé, nue. Cora est assise sur ses genoux et l’enlaçe, nue.  
Leur baiser s'emballe et Sara attrape Cora pour la porter jusqu'au lit tout en l’embrassant. S’allongeant sur elle, Sara descend une main entre ses jambes tout en l’embrassant. Puis elle embrasse sa poitrine alors que Cora voit sa respiration devenir saccadée et prononcé pendant que le coude de Sara bouge de façon explicite.  
Le lendemain matin, Sara et Cora sont dans le lit. Sara à une main derrière la tête et l’autre autour de Cora qui finit d’embrasser sa poitrine avant de l’embrasser sur la bouche.  
“C’est si calme…” dit-elle à la Pionnière. “Comme s’il n’y avait plus que nous.” elle sourit. “Un jour peut-être… vous et moi… un véhicule… une tente. Et un voyage dans les étoiles.”  
“Ça a l’air merveilleux… Être livrées à nous même… Se tenir chaud la nuit.” Puis en souriant. “Ça m’plaît.”  
“Nous… Ça ne sera pas facile. Andromède a bouleversé tout ce qu’on savait.” Elle marque l’arrêt en poussant de petits soupires. “Mais vous en valez le coup.”  
Cora s’approche pour embrasser Sara quand SAM se manifeste.  
“Pionnière, Lieutenant Harper, il est temps de reprendre le service.”  
Cora recule sa tête en levant les yeux.  
Sara soupire. “T’es lourd SAM… tu viens de me gâcher mon coup.” Dit-elle avant de rire, rapidement suivie par Cora.  
Puis toutes les deux se lèvent.

Ryder est retournée sur Khi Tasira et l’Archonte a dévoilé ses plans. Il s’est emparé de l’Hyperion et fait route vers Meridiane. Après avoir prit le contrôle de l'armée reliquat et remotivé son équipe, Sara est ramenée au Tempête pour être soignée. En attendant d’arriver, elle passe voir chacun de ses coéquipiers qui lui annonce que tous ses alliés se mobilisent. La dernière personne à voir est Cora, sur la passerelle. Celle-ci fait face à l’espace de l’autre côté de la baie vitrée.  
“Vous avez été une vraie d'inspiration. Et moi qui me disais que vous gardiez vos meilleurs répliques pour moi.” Dit-elle en souriant. “Les chasseresses asaris sont prêtes. Leurs attaques incessantes vont ralentir les kerts. Vous savez bien que je me dois d’être la voix de la raison d’habitude. Mais avec vous, je suis ce dont vous avez besoin. Quoique ce soit. Parce que je sais que vous souffrez.”  
Sara grimace. “Non, ça c’est rien.” Dit-elle en s'avançant vers Cora. “Mais j’avoue que ça fait beaucoup.”  
“Vous êtes une survivante, vous avez oublié ? Je suis là, pour tout ce que vous voudrez.”  
“Merci Cora.” Répond Sara en caressant sa joue.  
“Quand tout ça sera fini, je vous promets un baiser qui vous guérira.” Répond Cora en la prenant dans ses bras.

L’Archonte est vaincu. Toute l'équipe sort du centre de commandement et rejoint Lexi et Harry attendant dehors avec Suvi, Kallo, Gil, Sloane, Kaetus, Kandros mais aussi tous les Pionniers.  
Drack aide le frère à marcher jusqu'à ce que Lexi prenne le relais tandis que c’est Cora qui aide Sara à avancer jusqu'à tous leurs amis. Tout le monde se réuni autour d’elle et Cora s’approche. “Ils diffusent toutes les images. J’ai eu peur, mais vous vous en sortez toujours.”  
Sara se tourne vers elle. “Quoiqu'il arrive, je vous reviendrai toujours.” puis en souriant. “Surtout si vous avez des baisers magiques pour moi.”  
Cora et Sara s’enlacent puis s’embrassent.

Le jour de la commémoration du jour de l'atterrissage, Sara va à la rencontre de Cora dans la salle des fêtes.  
“Vous voilà…” sourit-elle.  
“Vous voilà aussi. Quel heureux hasard.” Sourit Sara.  
“Scott va bien ?”  
“Mieux, merci.” Puis avec un grand sourire. “Mais je lui dirai de vous éviter. J’ai pas envie que vous le préfériez à moi.”  
Cora rit brièvement à son sarcasme puis sourit. “On aura bientôt deux Ryder parmi nous. Imaginez ça. L’Hyperion forme des équipes scientifiques. Il faut commencer à étudier tout ce qu’on a trouvé. J’ai dû les aider à s’organiser.”  
“Ça ne m’étonne pas de vous. Meridiane va pas comprendre c’qui lui arrive.” S’amuse Sara.  
“On devrait aussi penser à la suite. C’est le nouveau berceau de l’humanité. C’est énorme, encore plus que je me l’imaginais. Donc c'était sûrement une bonne idée de former ces équipes. Pour comprendre tout ça petit à petit, jusqu'à ce qu’on atteigne le sommet.”  
“Pour voir le prochain horizon.” Répondait Sara pour finir sa phrase.  
“Je ne peux pas le nier. Je suis partante pour d’autres aventures. On détient un pouvoir tellement grand… Vous pensez que ça ira ?”  
“On y veillera. On est là pour s’en assurer.” puis en souriant. “Entre votre esprit et mon charme irrésistible…”  
“Votre charme n’est pas la solution à tout, trésor.” Vanne Cora en souriant.  
“On verra.” Répond-elle avec une fausse condescendance.  
“Je sais que je ne peux pas vous résister. De toute façon, vous allez me courir après comme vous l’avez déjà fait avant. Mais… Je m’inquiète pour les autres. On ignore encore de quoi Meridiane est capable.”  
Sara étouffe un rire. “Cora, parfois il faut faire le grand saut pour voir où ça va vous mener.”  
“Oui, vous avez raison.” Répond-elle en souriant. “Quoiqu'il arrive, vous nous avez offert à tous un cadeau incroyable. Merci Pionnière.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouais, ça reprend en grande partie ce qui existe avec Scott. Il a juste fallu que je me rappelle de certaines répliques car la vidéo sur laquelle je me suis basée n'était pas exactement ce que j’avais suivi pour mon personnage (orienté sur le sarcasme).  
> Je voulais également que Sara soit moins formelle que Scott dans le jeu. Lui passe pour un vrai séducteur, sûr de lui. Alors que la Sara, que j’imagine face à une Cora qui l’a menacée de manger le carrelage, est un peu plus sarcastique et drôle, voir à l’ouest, comme quand Cora lui parle du problème dans ses quartiers. De même, j’ai supprimé la séquence de désactivation de SAM. Quand je l’ai vu la première fois, j’ai trouvé ça ridicule à ce stade de l’histoire. Je ne sais pas si c’est Scott qui veut ça, mais j’ai trouvé ça cul-cul quand même.
> 
> J'avais prévu de continuer et d'imaginer une romance entre Sara et Lexi (personnage que j'aurais bien aimé romancer dans le jeu), mais j'ai perdu mon draft et je n'ai pas le courage de le refaire. Peut-être plus tard, mais je ne promets rien.


End file.
